


American Werewolves in Paris

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artists, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Angst, POV Liam, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Liam and Theo are in Paris, its fluff!





	American Werewolves in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> Okay, so this is a late birthday fic for my boyfriend, Kane! I hope you enjoy this and I also apologize in advance if it's a bit cringe! Love you and enjoy!
> 
> Also quick shout out to Bookwyrm on the thiam pack for beta reading this on short notice and for coming up with the title! Thank you!

Sunlight was filtering in through the curtains, Liam was sitting at the desk chair as he wrote an email to one of his professor's about an assignment that was due a few weeks from now. Once he finished the email, he got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen, using the bit of sunlight that was sneaking in to guide him.

He prepared himself a cup of warm chocolate milk, taking small sips from it he walked out into the balcony. His skin seemed to glow as the sun touched every corner of it, his eyes squinted as he tried to adjust to the immense light. 

"You woke up," he heard the chimera say, he turned to his right and saw Theo naked, sitting on one of the balconies many chairs. He had a notepad on his thigh, covering his delicate parts. His right hand was smoothly moving through the paper as he sketched something on the white page. 

"I did," he took a step forward and sat on the opposite chair to Theo's. He drank a sip from his chocolate milk and looked at Theo, who seemed to be extremely concentrated on what he was doing, "How long have you been out here?" he asked. Liam, turned his gaze away from Theo trying to look at what he was drawing. 

"Since five," Theo answered. Liam wasn't surprised at that. Theo was the type who couldn't sleep and during the years he came to rely on drawing out his emotions so that it could keep him busy during the night. Eventually, Theo developed a love for art and decided to major in it when applying for college. 

Liam had been there for him, it wasn't easy, especially after everything that had happened between them. But thanks to Scott, and to his friends, Liam managed to stop blaming Theo for everything and to take responsibility for some things, which also meant forgiving and giving Theo a second chance. 

When he did that, everything became so much better and. . . clearer about Theo for the young beta. Liam had started to help Theo with anything he could, how to break down his walls and how to put someone else's needs above himself. It hadn't been easy at first, thankfully Scott had been there to help the both of them. 

After years Theo and Liam realized what they felt for each other and decided to finally give it a shot. And it had definitely been the best choice they've made. If it weren't for Theo, Liam would probably still be in Beacon Hills keeping himself locked from the outer world. But thankfully, that wasn't the case.

"Eiffel tower?" He finally asked, shaking his head to take himself away from the memory trip he just had. It was a dumb question, the Eiffel tower was the most amazing thing in miles, and it was obvious that Theo would be sketching it.

From their apartment, they could see the immense structure cutting up to the blue sky, and it was truly one of the most amazing things Liam had ever seen. He looked back at Theo, who nodded, a wicked smile plain on his lips, "What?" Liam asked, realizing that Theo was brewing something up.

"Get naked." The Chimera said, Liam raised an eyebrow at the command, "Go over to that chair and bring one of your history books too," he added as he stopped drawing, his gaze only going up once to look at the tower and then at Liam. It took him a second to catch on but when he did he just smiled and did as he was told. 

He walked into the room, dropping his boxer briefs into the floor (which in reality were Theo's not his). He looked for one of his history books under the bed, he found a few other items before finally grabbing for what he was searching. 

He went back out, holding the book in his hands as Theo sat back in his chair, the place where Liam had been sitting was now moved and was situated near the railing closest to the Eiffel tower. Liam sat there and crossed his legs but before he could even open the book, Theo was on him. 

"No, no, no," he said, grabbing Liam's ankle and placing it on the floor. "I want to see  _ all _ of you," he said, grabbing Liam's other ankle and taking it to the armrest. Liam had now a foot grounded to the floor, and the other one resting on the armchair. Liam was now showing all of his 'glory' to Theo. "Better," the chimera said closing the space between them and placing a kiss on Liam's lips. 

"Now, just read the book but don't cover yourself okay?" Liam nodded and did as he was told. Minutes turned to hours and before he knew it, the sun was shining ever so brightly on top of them. It had been lunchtime by the time Theo finished his sketch, Liam was sore in every place of his body, and not the type of soreness one would enjoy. 

“How is it?” He asked as he stretched his arms and legs, Theo just smiled softly at him and ignored him. He went inside of the apartment, Liam trailing closely behind him. Before Theo could sneak into the bathroom he snaked his arms around the chimera’s waist and pressed a slow kiss to his temple, “Come on, tell me I want to know.” 

Theo just chuckled and turned around to push him aside a bit, “Let’s just say that I’ll get the best grade in the class thanks you,” he says and Liam’s smile falls from his lips at the statement.  _ He doesn't actually mean to show that to the whole class!  _ Liam thought as Theo sneaked into the bathroom. “Yes, I do plan to submit this as my final assignment!”  _ Fuck. _

  
  


***

The day was spent lazing around the apartment, eating and watching t.v. Liam had tried to convince Theo to change his final work for his art class, but all it ended up doing was convincing himself that it would be the best thing to do. The sketch was amazing, and it was even the final work. Theo was going to redo it to add more background and make sure certain  _ things  _ popped out. 

Theo had also argued the topic of the assignment was “Draw something daring,” and Liam had to agree that drawing one’s partner in the  _ nude  _ was daring. So, by the end of the day, Liam had agreed to it. And he was extra excited to see what Theo would do to make things pop out more. 

After spending the day doing nothing, they decided that going for a stroll on the cold Paris night would make for a funny and cliche date, so that’s what they were doing now. Walking around Paris at one a.m while the rest of the city slept. It was… therapeutic to say the least. The silence and being next to the person whom you loved the most was something that Liam found calming, and pleasurable. 

“There’s an ice cream shop up ahead you know, and it’s still open,” Theo said as he balanced himself of the railing of the bridge they were currently on, “Want to go get some?” He asked, Liam, looked at him and nodded slightly. A smile painted his lips as Theo did a little hop and landed next to him, grabbing his hand as they walked. 

The ice cream shop was deserted when they got there for except the employee who seemed slightly annoyed that he had gotten customers at such a late hour. It wasn't their fault that the place was still open, they just happened upon it. Theo ordered wanted he wanted first since he knew a bit of French (Theo had explained one time that he had to deal with a lot of different people during his time with the Dread doctors). 

Theo picked his flavor and ordered for Liam since the beta had no idea how to talk in French. They kept walking, eating ice cream in silence as they came up to a fountain. Sculptured kids decorated it, spitting water from their mouths as their wings took them to the sky. Things like this made Theo extremely happy, something about ancient art and how they managed to build these with only their hands and a few tools. 

Liam loved to watch Theo geek about the stuff he had found to love. It made Theo happy, so in turn, made him happy. "This looks beautiful," Theo said, throwing the plastic cup in a recycling bin, "I wish we could come here all winter breaks," he said, mesmerized by the simple sculpture. 

Liam looked at him, smiled and pressed his lips to Theo's temple, "We could," he said, looking at the stars, "Or we could move here once we're done with college. You know French and I can try and learn, we already have that apartment that Chris gave us, we could live there." He finished, looking at Theo who had a beautiful smile on his lips. 

"Are you sure? What about the pack?" 

"They can come visit us, and just cause we move doesn't mean that we stop being part of the pack." Theo tilted his head, he thought it over, and then looked at Liam and smiled. 

"Not a bad idea little wolf," he finally said, biting his lip as Liam placed a kiss on his neck, sucking at the skin a bit and leaving a mark that was soon gone. 

"Funny, how you stop calling me that once we're in the bedroom," the beta teased, kissing Theo in the lips, Theo fought for dominance but soon gave into Liam, opening his mouth and letting the beta's tongue explore the depths of his mouth. When Liam pulled back, they were both breathing heavily and Theo was biting at his lips again. 

"Shall we take this to our bedroom then?" Theo asked, raising one of his eyebrows as he swiped at Liam's lips so that he could kiss him again. Liam moaned and opened his mouth again, he closed his eyes and grabbed Theo by the waist, lifting him up right then and there. 

"Yeah, I think we should." Liam carried Theo bridal style all the way back to their apartment when they got there he threw Theo in the bed. They both laughed as Theo bounced up and down, but once their clothes were out the laughing stopped and their eyes became fiery orbs of passion. 

Morning came, and Theo was resting his head on Liam's chest. The steady rhythmic breathing of the beta gave him all the comfort he needed. Liam opened his eyes, adjusting at the first rays of sunlight that traveled the room. He looked down and saw Theo playing with his chest hair, Liam smiled at that, "Love you," he said, startling the chimera. 

Theo smiled, placed a kiss on one of Liam's nipples and then another at his neck, he climbed up all the way until he reached the beta's ear, "And I love you too,  _ little wolf." _

  
  
  
  



End file.
